Candytail Glavenus
|weaknesses = |creator = T1GREXHUNTER }} The Candytail Glavenus is a Monster Hunter Explore-style variant of Glavenus. Physiology While this Glavenus keeps it's red coloring, it's bluish metallic shell has been replaced with different candies, all melted together. Their eyes are more gentle and are a light blue. They wear a witch hat on both horns, and have a cloak tied around their neck that blows upwards. Their tail is full of different colored candies, giving it a very colorful appearance. Behavior They go from zero Attone-hundred incredibly fast. By taking a long lick of their tail, they can enter a sugar rush, making them very jittery and fast. They only appear during the Halloween season, and will leave trails of candy as they move. Abilities They can heat up the candy on their tails to make it soft and gooey. In this condition, the tail can shoot globules of candy and trap hunters in place. However, if they heat their tail too much, the rest of their armor will melt off as well. They can enter Sugar Rush by licking their tail, which is in a constantly sharpened state. Sugar Rush Their eyes will have a comical jitter effect, and they will move incredibly fast. Mounts They cannot be mounted due to their sticky backs. Attacks When fighting normally, they move exactly like a normal Glavenus, but it starts fighting differently as soon as it enters a Sugar Rush. * Rapid Swipes: Candytail Glavenus will turn around, quickly slash it's tail back and forth, jump backwards at the hunter, and do it again. * Sugar Spin: Candytail Glavenus will very quickly drag it's tail through it's mouth, then start spinning like a Duramboros, ending in the Duramboros' body slam. * Melting Slash: Candytail Glavenus will heat up it's tail and spin, sending out sticky globules in all directions. It's tail will be in a melting state for a few minutes. * Guillotine: Candytail Glavenus will run away from the hunter, angling it's tail above them, then it will slam it down. It will move two more times and attempt to slam it's tail on hunters. * Full Speed Ahead!: Candytail Glavenus will take a long lick of it's tail while in a Sugar Rush. This makes it move even faster for thirty seconds. In these thirty seconds, it can perform it's signature move. * Sugar Smash!: Candytail Glavenus will get a running start, then charge at the hunter. when they are close enough, they will jump to the side to avoid potential attacks, then leap into the air and slam their tail down on a hunter, sending sticky globules everywhere. Breakable parts Head x2- One of their witch hats will fall off Arms- Their arms will become scarred. Tail x2- The tail will chip, then upon the second break, it will be severed. Equipment Description Carves Notes * The Candytail Glavenus cannot become tired. * Sugar Rush lasts longer than any other Rage Mode. * Candytail Glavenus can be carved 5 times; 3 from the body, 2 from the tail. * When the candy on their tails is melting, all of their attacks will shoot out sticky projectiles of some kind. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Event Variant Category:Large Monster